


I Dreamt About You Last Night

by EquusGirl (EquusGirl0621)



Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I love you' [4]
Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Bespin, Dreams and Nightmares, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hopeful Ending, Movie: Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back, Pre-Relationship, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23489029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EquusGirl0621/pseuds/EquusGirl
Summary: Two and half weeks into their journey to Bespin, Leia has a dream about Han. For once, waking up doesn't leave her crying or upset.An exploration of their developing feelings for each other.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: 100 Ways to Say 'I love you' [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544671
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	I Dreamt About You Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be updating this series? No. Should I be working on my numerous other WIPs? Yes. Did I need to prove to myself that I could finish something? Also yes. So y'all get another _100 Ways_ ficlet. 
> 
> ~~Hey guys, guess what? It's the first time Leia says the thing!~~
> 
> As always, unbeta'd and barely edited.

**”I dreamt about you last night.”** The words were out of her mouth before she could even comprehend _why_ they were coming out of her mouth. 

Han shifted in his seat to give her that familiar lopsided grin. The same one that made her stomach flutter and warmth slide through her veins. _Kriff._ “Did y’now?” he asked, the crude suggestion heavy in his tone. 

“Not like that.” She rolled her eyes and lightly smacked the back of his head before sitting in the copilot’s seat with her mug of tea. “You wish,” she said, smirking at him over the rim of her cup as she took a sip. 

“Nah, Sweetheart, _you_ wish.” Heat crept up the back of her neck and she turned back to the control panel. Two and a half weeks into their trip to Bespin and this back and forth had become commonplace. By now, Leia knew where this was going; she and Han were as inevitable as a sunrise and she’d finally stopped trying to fight it.

But that didn’t mean she was running headfirst into it either. “Aw, c’mon, Princess; y’can’t lead with that and not follow through,” he needled, sticking his foot around the console and nudging her seat. The corners of his mouth turned down, his brow furrowing. “Wasn’t bad, wasit?”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “It wasn’t bad—well it started out bad but then—” _you showed up._ Leia swallowed hard, her cheeks flushing as she looked down into her tea. _Kriffing hells, Organa. Try for some subtlety._

“‘But _then_ ’,” he prompted quietly, curiosity coloring his tone. 

She shrugged, running a finger along the rim of the mug. “I was being chased through these tunnels—don’t know by whom or what, but it was dark, and I couldn’t see where I was going. Didn’t know how to get out. I just knew I couldn’t stop.” Leia peaked up at him through her lashes, noting how focused he was on her and the intensity...he looked at her like she was the most fascinating being in the galaxy. It would be unsettling if it weren't a common occurrence. “And then you showed up, quite literally out of nowhere, with a glowlamp. You grabbed my hand and led me out.” It had felt so real that when she’d woken up, the ghost of his hand in hers still lingered. “Chewie was waiting with the _Falcon_ ready to go,” she finished, shrugging again. “And then I woke up.” She didn’t particularly want to analyze what the dream meant—Han showing up and leading her out of the darkness. And she definitely didn’t want to acknowledge that it wasn’t that far from the truth. 

“Ain’t too far from reality then, isit?” He asked with a smirk. But the similarity between her own thought process and his words set her heart pounding before she realized he was trying to say he was always saving her. 

She rolled her eyes, despite the smile pulling at her lips. “Keep living with those delusions, Nerfherder.” 

His signature lopsided grin was back on his face. “Ain’t delusions if they happened, Sweetheart.”

Leia shook her head again, choosing not to dignify that statement with a response. But her chest was full of warmth and she couldn’t keep the smile off her face. There was a giddiness to the feeling in her chest. For the first time in a long time, she felt like the twenty two year old she was. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Han was still staring at her, though his smile had softened and he had that look in his eyes. The one that gave her chills and sent sparks flying along her spine at the same time. There was just so much… _feeling_ there—it was unsettling in its intensity but there was something… _enjoyable_ about it. Leia wasn’t used to being looked at like that. 

But she couldn’t let him in on _all_ her emotions however. So she schooled her expression and cocked her eyebrow at him.

“That the first time it happened?” he asked, tilting his head. 

Her brows knitted together. “You showing up?” Han had made appearances in her dreams before—usually being threatened or otherwise in danger because of her, but never as her savior.

“No,” he said, shaking his head, “do you….” He struggled with his words, obviously having trouble explaining himself. “Do your dreams...self correct often?”

Leia snorted. “Now I do wish. No, it’s rare.” She took a sip of her tea, trying to think about how many times her nightmares had had anything but a horrifying ending. “It’s happened….” Her eyes widened as she realized the only other time it had happened. “Only one other time, about...a week ago? I was um...running around the Winter Palace. It should have been bustling for the holidays but...I couldn’t find anyone and I just _knew_. But then I found my mother in the library,” she said, her voice thick. That night she’d woken up with a wholly different ache in her chest. Seeing her mother in a dream, hearing her voice...she’d enjoyed it beyond belief but _Goddess_ , it had hurt so much to wake up knowing she’d never see her mother again. Never celebrate Alderaanian holidays in the palace again. Never set foot on her home planet again and breath in the crisp mountain air. She cleared her throat as she blinked back tears. 

Han was silent as she stared into her mug and she realized he hadn’t asked for all that information. “Sorry,” she murmured. “That wasn’t exactly what you asked about.”

“No! No, ‘m glad y’told me,” he said hurriedly, his smile soft and warm. “Like when y’tell me things.” 

Her cheeks flushed again as she looked up at him, smiling hesitantly. “I think I like telling you things,” she said quietly.

**Author's Note:**

> Scream at me on [Tumblr](https://equusgirl.tumblr.com)?


End file.
